narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chōchin
Chōchin (提灯, lit; Paper lantern) is an archaeologist and historian who travels the width and breadth of the world, uncovering its ancient secrets. With a distinct fascination for paper lanterns, she carries many of them wherever she goes, acting as a beacon for those who have lost their way off the beaten path. Having scoured the world for years, she knows her way back to any form of civilization thanks to mapping out the unknown regions of the ninja world. As such, people consider her the sun shining in the darkness. She's an inspiration for many who follow her ideologies of peace through knowledge. She teaches people what the past can offer for their future, and how past mistakes can lead to the start of new beginnings. Wiser beginnings. Background Long ago, Chōchin was once known as Amaterasōmi Ōtsutsuki, and was tasked with guarding the moon from threats both within its boundaries and outside. She was descended from Hamura, and kept a vigilant stand against the threats that plagued the moon. She gained a following of loyal compatriots all dedicated to stopping the darkness that plagued the Moon. But Amaterasōmi's dedication to the light would be her downfall. Choosing to face on a large gathering of dark energy on her own, she traversed into the deepest recesses of the Moon, hoping to end the threat once and for all. But the darkness would prove victorious. She was corrupted, and her viewpoints began to change. She believed her compatriots wished to destroy the Moon, and that the darkness was protecting it. She began cutting down her own comrades, believing them to be the true source of evil. They saw the corrupted Amaterasōmi, who attempted to cut them down with her dark powers. They overpowered her, but not without a great number of losses and she was forcefully sent towards the Earth, crash landing upon the planet with immense force. She was too powerful for them to seal away her Byakugan and Rinnegan, so they hoped the force of the impact would kill her, had the reentry not finished the job first. Unbeknownst to them, she survived, but not without a cost. The impact caused her to lose her memories, and the impact destroyed her horns. One of the first things she saw when she regained consciousness was a paper lantern. She was so fascinated by its design that it drew her attention. She took the lantern, and even without the candle within, it remained lit. Taking inspiration from this little lantern, she took on the name of Chōchin. Since then, she has gathered many paper lanterns and just as many banners. They adorn her attire and follow her like a beacon. She uses this light to delve into one of her greatest hobbies; archaeology. The dedicated studies of the past, learning of what they did right and wrong, and where it led them. She would travel the width and breadth of the world itself, uncovering ancient secrets and lands no one even knew existed. Chōchin studied them all obsessively, writing down every minute detail she found, and how sudden shifts in climate and culture led to equal changes in a society's standing. She saw how civilizations disappeared in the blink of an eye by the sudden absence of people who were once standing where she stood. She tied this sudden end to many cultures to a single point, when a massive asteroid struck the planet twelve thousand years ago. It had wiped out thirty percent of the word's population at the time, and left the planet with a change in climate that transitioned it from cold to temperate. This shift in temperatures led to new cultural changes that Chōchin continued to find. She learned of a golden age that occurred ten thousand years ago, when people used materials gathered from the massive asteroid to create new forms of architecture. The buildings stood strong against any threats, and allowed the people safety from the dangers outside of their villages. The villages eventually turned into cities, and technological innovations bloomed. But all of that came to an end, from a point Chōchin called The Great Schism. A single being, one cursed with immortality, wiped out the world's greatest defenders and disappeared without a trace. Without a strong enough force to protect them, the barbaric forces who lived outside the city walls tore down the cities of the world, wiping out two thousand years of technological innovation and throwing them back into a stone age. This was the beginning of the period that would wind up to the innovations of today. She found the exact moment the Ōtsutsuki landed on earth a thousand years ago, when she found influences of Ōtsutsuki architecture within an ancient country known as the Land of Ancestors. She found the roots where the Shinju first stood, still dormant. Outside of these discoveries, she also found an ancient pyramid far to the north of . She theorized that due to its smooth architecture compared to the layered architecture of traditional pyramids, that it was designed as a prison, one that could not be easily escaped from. She also discovered an ancient riverbed that was home to an incredibly powerful spirit, one that could sense the intentions in her heart. It found her desires pure, and allowed her to cross. From there, she discovered an ancient grove that was untouched by even the innovations of the golden age. Within the grove was a chest. As she placed her hand upon the chest, she felt a surge of memories rush through her. She discovered her past, who she once was before her exile to Earth. She learned of her origins, but chose to lock these memories away. As she stepped away from the chest, she had no recollections of what happened after touching the chest, only remembering stepping into the grove. Her travels would eventually lead her to the Land of Lightning, where she delved deep into its history, learning of its origins. She learned of two villages, Hotarugakure and Higakure, and how the two waged decades of civil war upon each other. But eventually, the villages united into one, becoming Kumogakure. There are so many secrets left for her to delve into in the world, and she does so with great glee, writing everything down with obsessive detail. If anything stuck out to her, she jotted it down. She has become something of a Sherpa of the unknown. Those who lost their way during their travels always look for Chōchin's lanterns, for she will guide them back to civilization. She became an inspiration for her discoveries, and was awarded numerous honors from all of the Great Nations thanks to her monumental discoveries. They continue to watch her adventures with great interest. Appearance Everything about Chōchin sticks out from a bystander's perspective. She's almost like a walking paper lantern in the eyes of everyone who observes her. With lustrous white hair in length to just below her shoulder, it moves like snow drifting in the wind. Her ice blue eyes observe the deepest secrets the world has around her, as she looks towards the world with an open mind. She wears a black and white yukata adorned with golden inlays, sewn in by a clothesmaker from Kumogakure. She is surrounded by at least sixty small, blue paper lanterns and eight banners, while commonly carrying a parasol and a larger paper lantern on a black rod. She wears black okobo with white socks. Personality Chōchin is an incredibly positive individual, always exuding confidence in both herself and the people around her. She's outgoing, always happy, especially when she discovers something she hadn't seen before. She is easily excitable when it comes to ancient discoveries and has an almost infectious joy in her smile when she sees such environments. She is often absentminded, getting lost in thought as she delves deep into the history of the distant past and can often find herself monologuing about what she's studying. All the same, she finds herself battling with internal conflicting memories. Ever since her past was revealed to her at the Humbling River, she has done everything in her power to keep it blocked away. But bits of it still continue to haunt her. She finds herself broken from these conflicting memories. If Chōchin possessed any memory whatsoever of the days when she'd been whole, her shattered recollections were scattered across the darkscape of her mind in fragments so minuscule that she could no more easily piece them together than she could gather from the beach all the tiny chips of broken seashells, worn to polished flakes by ages of relentless tides, and reassemble them into their original architectures. Despite her outward positive demeanor, Chōchin always traveled alone and felt she couldn't truly trust anyone but herself. The conflicting memories of her past have led to a deep seated sense of mistrust to the general population of the world, even to those she helps. She doesn't remember the entirety of her past, only that she was betrayed in some way. The darkness that once corrupted her still plays with those memories, making her feel like she was betrayed by something deeper than just a physical being. This case of mistaken identity, fighting between her memories as Chōchin and her past memories as Amaterasōmi has led to a general sense of not being able to trust anyone but herself. Abilities While Chōchin may seem like a defenseless archaeologist on the surface, it's important to be reminded of her past as an Ōtsutsuki. In combat, the one memory she never forgot was how to fight. Intrinsically implanted into her mind like a deep-seated imprint, Chōchin is an incredible combatant when she has to defend herself. Her almost omniscient knowledge of the location of each of her paper lanterns allows her to fight so effectively, neither her nor her opponent will ever touch those lanterns. In close quarters, she fights with an autonomous state of mind, her body reacting in response to danger, the will to protect her home from any threats that dare try to harm the peace and sanctity of her beautiful world. Taijutsu and Physical Capabilities Having been stripped of her memories, and her ability to mold chakra, Chōchin relies purely on her taijutsu for combat with many years to perfect her craft, along with the memories she had possessed of her past combat capabilities, Chōchin's taijutsu is legendary among those who have seen her properly battle. With an autonomous state of mind while in combat, her body moves in autopilot, reacting to threats instantaneously, either from up close or from afar. Her body reacts so instantly, even ninjutsu is difficult to utilize against her. By moving with the rhythm of the opponent's attacks, Chōchin can weave in between even bursts of fire by taking advantage of gaps in the flames. Against earth users, Chōchin uses the terrain to her advantage, leaping from stone to stone as she closes the distance against her opponent. Even those who utilize water are at a disadvantage. Her physique from years of traveling the world allows her to swim through the water at incredible speeds as she closes the distance to her opponent. Those who have tried to use lightning against her have said she seems to move mere milliseconds before the lightning strikes, and uses this to lure her opponent into using it against themselves. When she finally does close the distance, Chōchin utilizes key defensive applications. By grabbing her opponent's wrist during a strike, Chōchin can pull them close to utilize a counter strike from a swift elbow to the jaw, or a sturdy kick against the solar plexus. By utilizing leg grabs in counter of a kick, Chōchin can sweep the opposing leg to knock them to the ground, or even pull them close for a swift counter attack. With swift and precise jabs that seem to constantly hit at the last second, her attacks are difficult to predict, even with the Sharingan. It's possible that her memories as an Ōtsutsuki are blending into this combat style to allow her to counter dōjutsu users by keeping her attacks as unpredictable as possible. Chōchin never uses the same move in succession, and is always mixing up her attacks to prevent her from becoming predictable. Some may notice her fighting style is almost like a dance, carefully using the opponent's own rhythm against them as she forces her own on them. By choosing to duck and weave around her opponent's strikes, Chōchin can strike them in weak points where they're most open and sap their strength away by striking vital areas around the midsection. This was an ancient form of combat perfected by the tribes who made what would be the central Land of Fire their home. Byakugan While she cannot activate her Byakugan at will, Chōchin's Byakugan activates in the presence of a viable threat. Much like the Hyūga, her Byakugan grants her near three-hundred and sixty degree field of vision and allows her to see the tenketsu of whoever she focuses on. But what sets her Byakugan apart from that of the Hyūga's is it also provides the secondary effect of increasing her body's own tenketsu activity. As her Byakugan activates, her body's nervous system is kicked into overdrive, almost slowing down the world around her as her thought process are accelerated significantly. Even high speed movement that would be a blur to the naked eye is in near slow motion under the vision of her Byakugan. Her speed is accelerated thanks to increased active response within her nervous system, decreasing the amount of energy required to move her body. This also allows her to fight for longer periods of time, as normally strenuous activities are mere breathing exercises to her in comparison. But her Byakugan is also unrefined in its energy upkeep. The longer her Byakugan stays active, the more it begins to drain from her energy reserves. She believes that's why it increases her body's energy efficiency, as a way to compensate for the increased upkeep brought forth by the Byakugan. Rinnegan The Rinnegan. Perhaps one of the most esteemed and highly sought after dōjutsu in existence, and the most exalted of the three great dōjutsu. Even possessing one half of the Rinnegan can grant a being power beyond their greatest imaginings. But with two, that power is limitless. Under normal circumstances, Chōchin is unable to weave chakra due to the imbalances brought from her planetary reentry. But her Rinnegan stabilizes the chakra within her, allowing her to weave chakra once more. Among this freedom to fully utilize her chakra, Chōchin is granted the , allowing her to use freely the Six Paths of the treasured Rinnegan. When absolutely focused, Chōchin can also utilize the legendary , further enhancing her power with the Rinnegan to even greater heights. Under its glow, she takes on new forms with each Path she utilizes. Animal Path The first of Chōchin's Six Paths is the . With this Path, she gains a vulture-like appearance that fits with her avian motif. Under the Animal Path, Chōchin can summon a wide variety of birds from all walks of life, both extinct and alive, ancient and modern. She often prefers birds of prey like secretarybirds, osprey, falcons, etc. As she summons them, they remain high in the sky, far from even the most advanced sensory ninjutsu. When called upon, they swoop down towards their targets at speeds so extreme, it would seem like they've teleported to their target, striking them before they even have a chance to react. When combined with her Human Path, her birds take on a skeletal form. Deva Path The second of Chōchin's Six Paths is the . The Deva Path allows a user to manipulate gravity, either on others or themselves, or even manipulate the gravity of their surroundings. This allows a user to dictate the pace of the battle, weighing down their opponents with increased gravity while the user finds themselves unaffected by it. It also gives access to techniques such as , , and . Among these abilities, Chōchin can also manipulate gravity on a specific part of the body, making it lighter or heavier. She often uses it to make her float as if she was gently gliding upon the battlefield. By imbuing it in tandem with her taijutsu, Chōchin can lower the gravity around her limbs to increase the speed of the strike, then at the last second, raise the gravity to drastically increase the impact. A simple jab can fracture or even shatter bone if timed correctly. Human Path The third of Chōchin's Six Paths is the . The Human Path grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing their hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. This can often be used for interrogation, as the soul is predisposed to telling the truth, unanchored by the concept of lies, though it's often fatal to the victim. Chōchin's utilization of the Human Path is more unique. Utilizing a specialized sword granted to her upon activating the Human Path, Chōchin strikes her opponent with it. But rather than cutting through her opponent, the blade's unique properties only partially severs the connection between the body and the spirit, allowing the body to remain alive. This allows Chōchin to interrogate the target to learn of vital information. If she feels they are worthy enough to be spared, she returns the spirit to their body. It leaves them exhausted, but still alive. If not, the soul is completely severed and absorbed into the skull, which feeds into her chakra reserves. Preta Path The fourth of Chōchin's Six Paths is the The Preta Path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form. This can extend to even Sage chakra, but absorbing too much can cause the user to become petrified. Though those who possess Sage chakra will be able to absorb it properly. Chōchin utilizes the chakra absorption properties uniquely. By summoning a murder of crows, Chōchin can absorb chakra at virtually any range, rather than have to either be close to her target or have the technique come to her. The crows are also capable of utilizing Chōchin's Byakugan in order to find targets that are hiding, and can discern between Sage chakra and standard chakra. By flying towards the path of ninutsu attacks, they can absorb chakra from the ninjutsu before it even reaches Chōchin. Asura Path The fifth of Chōchin's Six Paths is the . The Asura Path allows the user to mechanically manipulate their body, creating mechanical constructs such as extra limbs, or even create weapons capable of firing projectiles like bullets or missiles. It's definitely one of the Paths that stands out the most based on its futuristic appearance. Chōchin's is a bit more simplified in its appearance. Rather than mechanically altering her appearance, Chōchin is instead surrounded by hundreds of paper shards. These pieces of paper may seem unassuming at first glance, but upon closer inspection, one will see that their physical makeup is mechanical in nature. They replicate the effect of paper so perfectly, they can bend in the wind like paper does. Chōchin can manipulate these papers to perform virtually any deed. Either creating a shield to block attacks, or even create weapons to cut down her foes with. They're razor sharp, so she often has them spin around her, creating a razor sharp cyclone that cuts down anyone in her way. Naraka Path The last of Chōchin's Six Paths is the . Normally, the Naraka Path utilizes the for two purposes; interrogation, and restoration. The King of Hell interrogates its victims by pulling upon the physical energies of its victims. If they tell the truth, they are spared and that energy is returned to the victim, albeit leaving them in an exhausted state. If they are lying, the King of Hell pulls them in and consumes them completely. The restoration is done by pulling in the injured body within the King of Hell, and is pushed out completely rejuvenated. Chōchin doesn't like utilizing the King of Hell, feeling its appearance to be far too malevolent. Instead, she relies on the Naraka Path's healing methods in a different way. In this form, Chōchin carries around two "bowls" of incense, strung by a stick that rests upon her shoulders. The incense is refilled via absorbing small amounts of natural energy around her. The black incense heals the body, while the white incense heals the spirit. She often uses this Path to heal weary travelers who found themselves lost, helping give them enough energy to get them back to the main trails. She doesn't rely on its interrogation methods, as her utilization of the Human Path allows her to do that already. Outer Path The isn't connected to the main Six Paths, but it's a technique granted to all Rinnegan users. This Path gives the user the power over life and death itself. Normally, this allows the user to create black receivers that allow the user to revive the dead and control them. But Chōchin doesn't like the idea of toying around with the dead who wish to stay dead, believing they should remain that way and live on in the Pure Realm. Instead, she calls upon those who reside in the Pure Realm to grant her energy to fuel the shell upon her back, which substitutes the Gedō Mazō normally used for such a task. With this pure energy in hand, Chōchin can bring back those who have fallen who didn't feel it was their time to die yet, giving them another chance at life that they felt was wrongly taken from them. She can determine whether someone chose to die or not by feeling the memories of the recently departed just before they died. Six Paths Sage Mode is considered the absolute pinnacle of the Rinnegan's abilities. This divine transformation was first achieved by , and is often awakened by those with an iron faith. Chōchin's faith is in the betterment of the world through understanding the past and healing the present, and this unshakable faith was responded to by her Rinnegan. Under this state, Chōchin gains access to all of the nature affinities and can utilize the highly powerful , spheres of chakra so dense, almost nothing can break through them. In this powerful state, Chōchin's reflexes and response timing is perfected, allowing her to utilize her taijutsu in a manner considered pure and unhindered. She also gains access to a technique of her own creation, known as Amenominakanushi. This technique surrounds herself with hundreds of seals, each one containing the very aspect of every ninjutsu in existence, both ancient and new. Upon touching these seals, Chōchin can call upon a replication so perfect, it may as well be the genuine technique itself. This allows Chōchin to use ninjutsu without using excessive amounts of chakra. Even the most powerful ninjutsu attacks use little chakra in tandem with this mighty technique. Quotes "Evil itself may be relentless, I will grant you that. But love is relentless too. Friendship is a relentless force. Family is a relentless force. Faith is a relentless force. The human spirit is relentless, and the human heart outlasts, and can defeat, even the most relentless force of all, which is time." "We yearn for tomorrow and the progress that it represents. But yesterday was once tomorrow, and where was progress in it? Or we yearn for yesterday, for what was or what might have been. But as we are yearning, the present is becoming the past, so the past is nothing but our yearning for second chances." "In spite of where we were, how we had gotten here and why we had come, I felt that at this moment of our lives, this place was exactly where we belonged. We were not drifting but rising, rising toward something right and of significance." "Grief can destroy you, or focus you. You can decide a relationship was all for nothing if it had to end in death, and you alone. Or you can realize that every moment of it had more meaning than you dared to recognize at the time, so much meaning it scared you, so you just lived, just took for granted the love and laughter of each day, and didn’t allow yourself to consider the sacredness of it. But when it’s over and you’re alone, you begin to see it wasn’t just a delightful walk and a dinner together, not just watching sunsets together, not just scrubbing a floor or washing dishes together or worrying over a burnt meal. It was everything, it was the why of life, every event and precious moment of it. The answer to the mystery of existence is the love you shared sometimes so imperfectly, and when the loss wakes you to the deeper beauty of it, to the sanctity of it, you can’t get off your knees for a long time, you’re driven to your knees not by the weight of the loss but by gratitude for what preceded the loss. And the ache is always there, but one day not the emptiness; Because to nurture the emptiness, to take solace in it, is to disrespect the gift of life." Trivia *All of Chōchin's Rinnegan images are edited from images made by Sie Nanahara. Her primary infobox image was also made by Sie Nanahara. *Chōchin's goal is to study every period of history, and hopes to catalog it all for the world to see and learn. *Chōchin has a specific ritual when it comes to her selection of food. For breakfast, she prefers okonomiyaki cooked with onions, beef, and mochi. For lunch, she chooses gyudon with roasted duck. And for dinner, she enjoys hot curry rice with pork. Category:Characters